nfrealmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Wake Up
'''Wake Up '''is the fifth track off of NF's album Mansion. The track was originally created with Tommee Profitt at his own personal studio and was later put onto NF's debut album NF (EP). Audio Lyrics You spend your life in a dream that you can't escape 'Cause you live your life in a coma, you're never awake If you'd open your eyes then maybe you'd see what's at stake You're sleeping, you're sleeping You make a lot of money and you live in a mansion And pretty much got everything that you could ever imagine But you feel like even though you got everything in the world You got nothing, so what you do then is you start going backwards You runnin' in a direction And you lookin' for something that isn't real And all you know is that you just gotta have it What you're doin' is sleepin' And thinking that you're awake and you're not And the problem is that you don't know what you're after So you put everything that you have into what you do Hoping that one day maybe you don't have to feel like you're empty But as you get older a lot of weight on your shoulders is getting heavy Then you look back and you start to regret things You only get one life And every time you lookin' at yours You feel like everything you have is a waste! And the problem and the reason you could never fill a hole in your life Is because you were never awake You spend your life in a dream that you can't escape 'Cause you live your life in a coma, you're never awake Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up You wake up in the morning But you feel like you never got up and go to work And you feelin' like you ain't got a purpose And you tryna get motivated but everything you do turns into a mess Like you ain't nothing but worthless And, yo, you look around A lot of these other people you lookin' at To you, you describe as perfect So you point a finger at God and tell him to do his job And fix ya' life up cause nothin' is workin' And you will try to hide and make it seem like it's nothin' But really you feel like everything is crashin' around you And you develop a problem in trustin' in other people Which later became an issue that will mentally pound you You only get one life But every time you lookin' at yours you feel like all you ever see are mistakes And the problem and the reason you could never move forward in life Is because you were never awake Wake up You spend your life in a dream that you can't escape 'Cause you live your life in a coma, you're never awake Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up You spend your life in a dream that you can't escape 'Cause you live your life in a coma, you're never awake Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up